Definition Of Love
by FurryGirl
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old joins SunHill? Will she reveal what's going on in her personal life? Many characters will show up, timelines twisted a bit so most characters will be there at the same time. Rated T for later some language and adult themes.
1. Amy Johnson

Amy groaned as her alarm went off, but an early start was essantial for this new job that awaited her. As she got up she saw all her 14th Birthday cards on the walls, they had only been up a few days, she smiled happily and then admired her little shelf, with all of her achivements piled upon it. You see, Amy Johnson was clever, very clever. She had the mind of someone who's got A's in there GCSE's, A Levels and gone through Universitiy. Amy recently sat all of these and found out there was no need to go to school no more.

Her dream job was to work in the police force, to start out as a PC and slowly work her way up, today she's starting that job. By some sort of miricle, the police let her in. She went downstairs and saw that her mum was already up,

**"Morning Amz, bet you're excited hunny!",**

**"Yeah, I am"** she replied yawning, her mum chuckled,

**"Better make you a coffee love, I expect it will be a challenging day".** Amy nodded and eat her breakfast quietly, she had been exicted for weeks now, but the day had finally arrived, she was nervous. The fact she'd just got a new boyfriend aswell was making it worst, his name, Alex Ryan. He seemed quite nice at first but then...then he did something unforgiveable. Amy couldn't dump him, Alex would kill her. Anyway, she pulled on some good jeans and a nice top, brushed her hair and teeth and put on a bit of mascara, and admired her blue eyes which she got from her mum. She finished by putting on some lip gloss. Soon, a car pulled up outside the house, it was Alex. Oh yes, forgot to mention, he's 6 years older than her. She got in the car,

**"Morning babes, you look nice this morning"**, he said, reaching over and stroking her face, his touch made her shudder,

**"Thanks..."** she replied quietly, **"Lets get going"**. He frowned, he took his hand away and started to drive,

**"What's the place called again?"**,

**"Sun Hill"**.


	2. Hello Sun Hill!

The car pulled up outside, Amy was here. She gazed at the building and smiled,

"I'm actually in the police force", she said happily. Alex smirked,

"Well, I don't think it's a good job, look at you, so small, weak, delicate...", his perverted tone started again. But Amy found a new strength today,

"Sorry to burst you're bubble, but have you got a job? No". Amy grinned as she got out of the car, she'd just stood up to him. She walked to the doors, and then felt nervous. She breathed in and out to calm herself down and then she opened the doors. Amy's eyes took in the new sights of a police station and the new sensation around her. She walked up to a dark haired man, he looked like someone with a high authority.

"Hello", Amy said as she walked up to him. He looked at her,

"Good morning, now who may you be?".

"I'm new here, Amy Johnson", she replied quietly. He actually laughed,

"What? I expected someone older, how old are you?". She just smiled and said,

"I get that all the time, 14". He looked amazed,

"And you've passed GCSE's and A Levels? Have's a mind of someone who's been through Uni?", Amy giggled and nodded,

"Yep". The man smiled and stuck out his hand and Amy shaked it,

"Inspector Dale Smith, but you can call me Smithy, seeing as it's your first day". Amy nodded and he showed her to the changing rooms, Amy's kit was all ready, she looked at every detail of it and smiled,

"Wow". She got changed quickly and gazed at herself in the mirror, "Absouletly awesome". A couple of other PC's came into the women's changing room, both giggling with eachother. Amy walked up to them happily,

"Hi". They turned round and smiled, the one on the left said,

"Hiya, so you must be Amy? Welcome to SunHill, I'm Beth". The other one on the right also spoke, "Hey, I'm Sally, are you really 14?", she asked. Amy nodded and they both gasped,

"Gosh, you must be clever, what's 523 x 4?". It took Amy 5 seconds,

"2092". They checked on Sally's phone and looked impressed.

"C'mon gals, breifing!", a head popped round the door, it was another man. He was good-looking in Amy's opinion. He grinned at Amy,

"New girl?",

"Yeah", she replied quietly. Beth walked ahead and Sally walked beside her,

"That's Will". They continued walking and we came to a room, there was lots of seats and most of them were filled, Beth sat down and motioned Amy to sit next to her, she did so. Smithy stood up and stood by the board which had a few people's faces on. Inspector Smith walked into the room and stood up at the front,

"Good morning everyone, now, as you all know, well, I think before we start I should introduce our newest PC, Amy Johnson". Amy blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"And I'd like to congratualte her for being the world's youngest Police Officer, at 14". Quiet murmors went around the room,

"As I was saying, as nearly all of you know, there's been a stabbing on the Jasmine Alley Estate", sighs erupted from the cops. "I know, another one. Anyway, the victim, Daniel Roberston, 14 years old. He's in a critical state in hospital at the moment. Quiet boy that goes to school, not many friends, no enemys...". Amy heard this and thought, she knew this boy from school,

"If I can say something sir?" Amy asked, the Inspector nodded, "Well, I am...I was in his class at school, he was being bullied. I saw him being beaten up all the time, apperently because he stole something". Everyone was looking at her,

"That was very useful Amy, well done", the Inspector replied. Amy beamed happily,

"Thank you". Smith continued,

"Our main objective is to find out who did this and why, right, Amy and Nate, I want you to go down to the school". Amy nodded, it was also a chance to see people aswell, it was a school day after all. She got up and walked out, she saw the man she was going with come out aswell,

"Hey, I'm Nate Roberts", he said sticking out his hand,

"Well you know who I am", Amy replied smiling and she shook his hand. They walked outside and got into the police car,

"Want to drive?" he asked chuckling, she laughed and replied,

"I wish I could, I know how to but I'm simply underage". Nate started the car as they drove to the school. He stopped and quickly went into Starbucks and came back out with two coffee's and two cookies. Amy went into her pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to him,

"No worries, it's on me", he said giving it back. She smiled,

"Thanks", they finished quickly and pulled up outside the school,

"Here we go".


	3. Friends and Foes

Just as Amy was going to open the gate to the school, another police car turned up behind Nate's. Two officers got out, one was Will for sure. They walked up to her and Nate,

"**Smithy sent us down here too, oh hello you, we haven't properly met, PC Will Fletcher"**, Amy blushed slightly, she's beginning to fancy him, the blushing was covered up because of the fact it was a hot day today. The other guy smiled,

"**Hi, I'm Sergant Callum Stone, nice to meet ya"**. She nodded,

"**Nice to meet you both"**. They all then walked into the school's front yard. It was break time and Amy smiled at seeing people she knew, there was also a familiar smell, of drugs.

"**Sorry about the smell, there's lots of drug dealing here"**, the cops looked at her amused,

"**In a school?"** Callum asked,

"**Yeah Sarge"**. As they walked past a group of girls, there were lots of wolf wistles and cat calls, Nate grinned and winked at a couple of them. Amy rolled her eyes, but then up ahead of her she saw her two best friends, Ellie and Elise, she hadn't seen them in ages. She completely forgot she was a police officer at that moment and ran up to them, they saw her. They all screamed in delight,

"**OMG! Amy, you here!"**, Ellie shouted. Elise hugged Amy tightly,

"**Look at you in your uniform!"**, Amy giggled and turned around to see the three officers come up to her, Will laughed,

"**You still have the personality of a 14 year old huh?"**. Amy blushed and turned round to Stone,

"**Sorry Sarge, I got a bit over excited"**, he just smiled and nodded, then walked up to a teacher to tell them why they were here. Will and Nate were standing infront of Amy and Ellie whispered into her ear,

"**They're all pretty fit ya know, you still going out with Alex?"**, she nodded. The two girls sighed, they knew what he had done to her and also knew if they told, they would end up dead. Stone motioned for the three to come over to him,

"**See ya girls, I'll call you both tonight".** Amy walked away and waved. Will looked down at Amy,

"**What did that girl whisper about us?".** She chuckled,

"**Just that you're all fit"**. Will grinned at Nate. The teacher Callum was talking to was the Head, when the old man saw Amy, he smiled happily,

"**Ahh, Amy Johnson, my star pupil!"**, Amy rolled her eyes and sighed,

"**Good morning "**. Nate was laughing but Callum gave him a jab to the side.

"**Come in, come in"**, the Head said, leading them to his office. Once they were all inside Callum began talking,

"**So, , did you know Daniel Robertson?"**, the Head nodded,

"**Yes, quite a clever lad, never got into trouble".** Amy looked at the Head,

"**Did you know he was being bullied?"**, the teacher nodded and replied,

"**Yes, we figured it out ourselves, he always came in from lunch bruised or cut"**. Will began to speak then,

"**Did you know who did it?"**, Mr. Marshall shook his head,

"**Nope, he never said, too scared I suppose"**. Amy thought about this for a while,

"**I think I know who it is Sarge, Kain Ryan, I've seen him and a few boys beat Danny up before on the Jasmine a few days ago"**. Amy knew exactly who that was, Alex's younger brother. Stone nodded,

"**Ok then Amy".**

"**He's in Year 10..., where's his next lesson?"**. The old Head looked on his computer.

"**Science, E11"**. Amy nodded,

"**Thanks sir"**. Will walked out of the room and started to go down a corridor, Amy coughed,

"**Ahem, this way Will"**. He turned around and Callum laughed,

"**Never been one to navigate have you Fletcher"**. She chuckled and lead them all to the Science corridor, there it was, E11. She opened the door and walked in, followed by Will, Nate and Callum.

"**I'd like to see Kain Ryan please"**, Amy said, Kain stood up and glared at her, he had Alex's evil eyes. She felt slightly nervous but Kain went outside the class room and leant against the wall,

"**Hello hot stuff!"**, Kain said grinning. Amy sighed and stared at him,

"**You can shut up for a start, just 'cause I go out with you're bro doesn't give you any sort of right"**. The officers looked at her, Will looked a little disapointed.

"**Anyway, we're here to find out what happened to Dani-"**,

"**Daniel Robertson, travels round the school ya know, I don't know nuffin'"**, Kain interruted. Stone walked forward,

"**How come you were seen beating him up a few days ago?"**. Kain frowned, how did they know that?

"**We had an argument, that's all"**, he said, trying to sound relaxed. Stone continued,

"**What about?".** Kain grinned,

"**Over a girl, don't worry, I won"**. Amy sighed heavily, he was such a show off. She knew he was lying, through and through.

"**That's all we want to know for now, but don't worry, we'll be back"**, Callum said harshly as they began to leave. Kain shouted,

"**Alex said he wants you to **_**come**_** over tonight! He'll be at the station to pick you up!"**. Amy frowned, this was the last thing she wanted, and the fact he envisied the word 'come' clearly meant what Alex wanted...again...but he'd have to force her, she'd never give in.

Author's notes - Hello everyone :) I just realized I haven't put any author's notes on my chapters so I will now. As you can see, my chapters are usually quite short, but I intend to write longer ones. I hope people are enjoying this because it's a pleasure to write. Please rate and review :D xx


	4. Run and Please Don't Come Back

The four police officers went out of the school, Amy was frowning still. Will walked beside her and looked over to Callum and Nate,

"**What do you think of that Kain Ryan? I think he's dodgy"**. The two nodded and Callum replied,

"**Agreed"**. Suddenly there was a voice down the Sergeant's walkie talkie,

"**Sierra Oscar to 392", **

"**392 listening over"**

"**Daniel Robertson is now in a stable state and is ready for questioning over"**

"**I'll get Will and Amy to go down there now, over"**

"**Received, over and out".**

"**That was Smithy, Daniel is ready for questioning, you two can go to the hospital", **said Sergeant Stone. Amy nodded and got into the car next to Will. She put her seatbelt on and thought about Alex...what would he do to her tonight? Amy put a hand on her head. Will looked over to her,

"**Ummm, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a drink tonight? Of course you're not allowed to drink, just wanted to know because the whole gang is going"**. Amy grinned and thought,

"**Perfect way to get away from Alex, he can't control my life"**. Amy nodded,

"**I'd love to come"**. Will smiled and carried on driving. They soon got to the hospital and found Daniel, Amy looked at him, he was pretty roughed up, **"Hey Dan, you feeling better?"**. He looked up at Amy and Will,

"**Hi, so you did become a police officer? Get in girl! And yeah, I'm better thanks"**. Amy giggled but got down to business,

"**Now, we want to know what happened to you?"**. Daniel looked to the floor,

"**Well...it was...kinda my fault...I stole something...I stole drugs and I flushed 'em"**. Will looked surprised, but Amy had heard this before,

"**Who's were they?"** Dan looked away from Amy, he was obviously scared,

"**I-I-I can't tell you..."** Amy frowned,

"**C'mon Dan, we can put this person behind bars!".** He sighed heavily and looked at me again,

"**Ok...they were Kain's drugs..."** Amy grinned,

"**I knew it, did he do this aswell?".** Dan nodded and then spoke quietly but firmly,

"**Yes, he did this to me...I don't see why you go out with his brother, they're all horrible people!"**. She thought for a while, he was right. Amy had to dump him...today.

"**Thanks for your help Dan"**. Will had a word with him before they left. They told the other officers down the phone and a few hours later, the knife was found and Kain was arrested. They all went back to the station and Smithy came up to Amy,

"**Well done today, without you're information, we wouldn't have been able to get this result".** Amy smiled the happiest smile ever, this was the best day _ever_! But it was going to get worse. **"It's the end of your shift now, go and get changed"**. Amy smiled, Smithy sounded like the dad she barely had.

"**Of course daddy"**, she said cheekily,

"**Oi you, go on!"** Smithy said grinning. Amy went into the changing rooms and changed quickly as she came out she saw Will,

"**Hey"**, Will smiled and turned around,

"**Hi, are you still on for tonight?"**. Amy nodded,

"**Yeah, I rung my mum, I can go at 7 and have to be home at 11, but I need to get someone to pick me up, hmmm, I'll get a cab"**. Will looked at Amy,

"**No need, I'll pick you up, outside here?"**. She smiled and nodded,

"**Ok thanks, see ya later"**. Amy walked out of Sun Hill happily, her first day had gone very well. She looked over and saw a car...Alex's car. Amy breathed heavily, now was the time to dump him. She walked up to him, he got out of the car, looking agitated,

"**My brother got arrested today! Apparently you're the one who helped the police the most!"**, Amy frowned,

"**Just doing my job Alex!"**. Alex began to shout then,

"**Doing your job? I WANT YOU TO QUIT!**". Amy felt scared, but she had to do it,

"**I won't quit! You can't control my life bastard! Matter of fact, you're dumped**!" she shouted back as loud as she could. Amy turned around but before she could walk away Alex grabbed her arm and dragged her down an alley, she was screaming but then he put his hand over her mouth. He pushed her up against a wall and held her throat roughly; he looked straight into her eyes,

"**First I'm gonna have some fun with you, then I'm gonna take you away and make you're fuckin' life a misery"**. Amy started to cry, this bloke scared her more than death. **"Stop crying bitch!"**, he shouted in her ear, she then saw his fist going for her face, she couldn't move. There was a crack as his fist hit Amy's face, blood trickled from her nose and mouth and her eye swelled up immediately. She felt his rough hands undo her jeans and he started to pull them down,

"**Please Alex, just let me go**", she said nervously. Alex just laughed and carried on. He didn't notice Will Fletcher turning the corner to go down the alley. **"Alex...don't do this again**!". The evil man gripped his hand around her throat and Amy tried to scream. Suddenly another man jumped on top of Alex, it was Will! Alex managed to get him off and make a runner. Will was about to run after him when he saw Amy, crouched down into the corner, huddled up, sobbing. She could taste the irony blood in her mouth. He stood there, speechless, not knowing what to day.


	5. The AfterMath Part 1

Amy put her head in her hands,

"**I can't believe he did that"**. Will looked at her sypathetically,

"**Well, he's gone know and he can't do it a-"**

"**Again"**. Will glared in the direction of where Alex ran off,

"**He's done this before?"**. Amy nodded somonley,

"**He's gone all the way".** Will growled,

"**Why didn't you tell anyone Amy!"**. Amy looked at him and started to cry,

"**I was too scared!"**. Will stopped,

"**Amy, I'm sorry"**. Amy got herself up, she needed someone to hug right now, and Will was the closet thing. She wrapped her arms around him,

"**He's gonna kill me!"**. Will looked at her,

"**He will have to kill me first". "C'mon, we'll go down the station"**. Amy shook her head,

"**My head hurts, I don't think I can walk"**. Instead, Will scooped Amy up in his strong arms and began to carry her to the station, her eye was hurting and her nose ached. She put her head against his chest, it was nice to be in the arms of a man that didn't abuse her. Both got to the station and as we came in, everyone stared at her. Amy closed her eyes, this was so embarressing, there were whisper and mutters. Will took her in the office and put her on the sofa, the Super Intendant Jack Meadows, Inspector Smith and Sergeant Stone entered the room too. Amy rolled over on the sofa and huddled up into a ball, facing away from them.

She heard whispers from Will, telling him what happened. The Super Intendent turned around, he looked very serious. The three men sat down on different chairs in the room, Will sat on the end of the sofa Amy was on though. Smithy coughed and said quietly,

"**Are you ok?"**, Amy rolled back over to face them and sighed,

"**I suppose I could be better...".** Jack went out of the room for a second, then came back in.

"**I've called your mother"**, Amy's eyes widened,

"**She can't know! Imagine your my dad, "Oh, hello daddy, I've just been sexually assualted and raped before that, but I didn't tell you"**. Jack sighed heavily,

"**She has to know Amy, this type of thing can't be hidden!"**. Amy frowned and just then, her mother walked in.

"**What's happened! Please tell me!"**. Amy looked at her in utter panic, how could she explain such a thing?

_Author's notes – Sorry it's such a short chapter, I've had writer's block for a good while. I'd like to thank Gemma for her review. Chapter 6 hopefully will be coming soon, and will be longer._


	6. The AfterMath Part 2

Amy sighed heavily, she new she had to tell her. She began to explain the whole process slowly. She stuttered and stammered her whole way through it she didn't really know what to say. Amy described how she was raped in specific detail. When she had finished the police officers and her mother sat with there mouths open in shock. You would think the police officers have heard many of these storeys before, something about it made it worse...a 14 year old raped by a 20 year old man.

Amy took in what she just said. She just realised that she had lost her virginity to a man she didn't love. She burst out crying in realisation, each cold tear dropped on her hands, feeling like his cold fingertips which lay there once to many times before. Her mum wrapped her arms around her distrort child,

"**It's going to be okay Amy, we will make it okay"**. Jack sighed,

"**Maybe now is not the right time for a interview, go home and get some rest you have had a long day".** Amy got up and tried to wipe her eyes, but with every touch, they burned like hell's fire. Her mother got up too; she looked over to the other officers,

"**Would one of you mind giving us a lift home? Me and my son had to catch the bus here..."** Will stood up straight away, **"I will Mrs Johnson"**.

He looked over to the Super Intendent, he nodded and PC Fletcher led the way out. Amy's brother was in the waiting room, sitting by Beth.

"**AMY! AMYYYY! How are you? She said something has happened to you",** her brother, Lewis, pointed to Beth. Beth gave Amy a sympathetic and kind glance. Amy's mum didn't know what to say, how could she tell a 9 year old that his sister has been raped?

"**Amy's just not feeling to good right now, come on, this gentleman is taking us home".** Will lead the out to his car and opened the door for Amy to get in the back seat. She got in slowly, this was awkward. Lewis jumped in and sat beside her while her mum sat in the front. He began driving and soon they got to the house. Amy got out and before she went in she said something to Will, **"Ummm...thanks...for...for saving me"**. The police officer smiled,

"**It's no problem, give me a call, when you need someone to talk to"**, he said, handing his number to Amy on a crumpled up receipt.

Amy smiled and walked into her house. She took off her shoes. Lewis looked at Amy watching her every move. And smiled broadly, her red face burned as she did. She climbed up the stairs, trying to hold back the tears as the pain in her eye spread. She ran up into her room she shut her door, he walked to the centre of her room and slowly turned looking at every photo of him...the guy she thought she loved. Her hand went out to reach for one, it started to shake. Amy fell to her knees and kissed the picture the got up and stared at her self in the mirror, she saw the marks on her face each one told a story of another night...another night of pain and suffering.

She looked down looking at the photo in her hands her eyes bury. Amy walked up to the window ripped it up and watched it flow and spin it the cold harsh wind she ran again over to the other photo's, grabbed them and teared then up until she could no longer see Alex's face... the face she thought she knew. She let them drift in the wind as she grabbed every last thing that he got her and hurled them out of the window too, there was a huge smash but Amy didn't care. She looked at the bed the bed where only she would lie now. And not the bed where he held her as she tried to escape, **"Na come on babes you don't need to get up",** as he would grab her hand and put her back into the horror she couldn't leave. Amy picked up her laptop and logged on to her Facebook. She changed her status from "Married to Alex Ryan" to "Single" comments came with in within seconds:

"**Alice price: wa bbz wa the hell? Did he dump u bubs?" **

"**Jakie xox: wa?" **

"**Jake Mister: why do u do tha? U said u loved him?" **

"**Mia Henson: u 2 wer gr8" **

**belle 3 x 3 : i agree wiv mia WTF?"**

**Kain Ryan: She dumped him coz she's a slag!**

She threw her laptop onto the floor she could hear it shatter. Amy got up and screamed as the tears streamed down her cheeks.


End file.
